Neverending Darkness
by loop2
Summary: A death-sentenced prisoner thrown into fairy tail's universe... but the question is where and when she's got thrown... she's arrive at fairy tail universe 400 year before storyline... AU!SI-OC
1. prolog

**Neverending Darkness**

 **Prolog**

* * *

Death is painless, calm and peaceful

Thats what I believe

At least that used to be...

Honestly, if I ever meet the one who said that, I'll kick them in place where its hurt

Screw that! I'll cut their tongue so they wont say something stupid as that ever again, before cut their limbs and throw them to sea or something- to make example for other people...

Seriously, I'm going to do that—

I afterall isn't like everforgiving protagonist from stories or something-

No! I'm quite proud to say that I have personality of a villain—

Why?

Because I used to be a quiet, caring and kind girl but all of that attack me from behind...

I understand something like world peace won't be achieved with kindness but with understanding and equality...

I didn't understand what happen nor I remember it- or rather I'm only remember some of it..

I only remember that I somehow helping someone- that actually not a good man...

Because of that, his enemies who also some bad guys attack us and everyone surrounding us, leaving no witness... and worse, they blame it to **ME**!

Because of that, the police caught me for planned mass murder—

And I'm punished to death by hanged

And that really hurt, can't breath, can't move, can't talk

One second feels like eternity for me

When I thought it going to ended, somehow it flashed to me- how other victims dying...

Young, old, men, women, even pregnant and infant

I'm sure this called- survivor guilt? Or something like that...

After that it was black... not a calm blackness- lol is that even a word?

No matter what I mean it... it feels like being swallowed by endless torrent of blackness- or easier to say that it feels like drowned in sea of black ink

Somehow I remember my last wishes before dying, which is watching anime from episode one to the very last episode, including movie and OVA. I think its called—

Pegasus Tail? Or It Is Blue Saber? Fairy Tooth? Lamia Heel? Four Mermaid? Puppy Scale? Or something... I don't really care

I don't care anymore...

Being alive is too much for me— death is what I want

Just when I think its going to ended, suddenly it feels hot, heavy and a lot of pain

Is this perhaps inside of purgatory? Or hell?

Well... I don't mind

While I savor the pain that come, suddenly I feels like something was lifted...

It was at that time... I see it for the first time

Portrait of hell...

Everywhere is burned, mountain, house, humans running around as if want to get away from this

I don't understand why they do that... as if they can run away from hell

Isn't it better to stay here and make it quick?

As I swallowed on thought, I see something that that lift me

Something huge, with red eyes with dark brown color, long neck and tail, big wings, muscular body with fur and scale...

It was familiar form... I think it was called—

"Peterhausen"

Ah, I said it out loud...

The dragon seemed surprised and widening its red eyes before making pose as if thinking about something

" **Peterhausen... what a nostalgic word. I remember I was called as such one time by that female dragon. To this day, I still didn't understand what it means. Tell me brat, what its meaning and I'll give you painless death"**

 **BRAT**!? Did I look like brat? I quite sure I'm at least twenty at time my death

Just from seeing him, I can see that this peterhausen seems curious and evil

But he gives a delicious offer...

"It was name of dragon from anime I think"

Just now I'll make him statisfied

" **I think? you sounds not sure with your words. And what is anime? If you tell me, I'll let you live"**

The dragon said with curious and calm tone

I feels my mouth frowned at those words

Did he interested with anime? But that not really important thing, right?

"Don't want to..." I said it quickly, pouting

" **Don't make my angry you brat! You should've grateful with my offer!"**

This _thing_ really weird…

One time want to kill me then want to spare me, being kind to me and just angry to me one second later

You are an evil or not

MAKE YOUR MIND DAMMIT!

"Why should I grateful with that? Death is more desirable for me"

At first I thought this dragon will angry and kill me but he only silent...

Ah this silence really kill me

" **You don't want to live? Are you not scared of death? Arent you scared of me?"**

The dragon tilts his head like he didn't understand something

"Why should I want to live? Why should I scared of you?"

I said calmly with emotionless tone, I'm sure from his point of view; I look like a broken girl

Not that I care about that though…

" **Because I am a dragon. Look at your surrounding you brat! I am the one who destroy your village, I am the one who kill and eat your parent and everyone in this village"**

"Who are they anyway? Are they important? I don't even know their face or name"

They're in this Hell; it means they are bad humans…

Why should I care about human like them? Its different story if they were good humans. They're just public trash— like I am now

" **H** **eheh... you make me curious brat! Now tell me what is** _ **ANIME**_ **and I'll let you become my pet"**

"Don't want to… I don't even understand why you such passionate about it "

" **You dare to refuse me!"**

"Yes—"

" **Enough! I'm not interested on you anymore! TIME TO DIE!"**

The dragon open his large mouth to eat me but I'm just silently close my eyes and let the painful death embrace me

But that didnt happen... in fact he just silent

" **You arent crying like other brat—screw that! Even adult human cry. Are you really not scared?"**

"I m not!" I give him brightest smile that I can offer

I was hoping that hell mad and ended my life. But again he just silent and then wearing his shocked face

" **Brat! What your relationship with that Vell?"**

Seriously… I don't get him

"Vell? Who's that?"

" **You tell me"**

"I don't know"

Seriously I don't know…

It was then I remember that I forgot something—something really important

What is my name?

But screw that!

"Aren't going to kill me? Or perhaps you are a softy" I said hoping that he's angry

But again... he is just silent

" **Perhaps... because of that stupid wench named Vell"**

He said looking the sky, red sky that filled by smoke from this burned population…

Oh wait… population? So hell have its own population? Is this perhaps like that soul community?

How stupid… its impossible that the god(if they really exist) made the hell like the hell of that anime… ah wait, isn't soul community is supposed to be heaven ?well never mind

If the god really make this hell like that, I want to see them

I really want to see the god… seriously I want to see them and punch them at least once

"I don't care with that! You can't even kill me, you don't have right to call yourself a dragon anymore"

" **Hoho.. I'm impressed! What makes you think I care what you think?** **A** **h! what is your name brat? I'm Valsphere"**

Brat? Which part of me that looks like brat— I see my body and make gesture to show him my perfect hourglass body

Ah… it seem my form changed into my child form…

Age five or six years old perhaps? somehow I wear ancient toga… its dirty from whatever the reason

Toga? So this place is really hell? Is it a rule the sinner here to wear this and not the clothing that they wear when they died? Ah now that I think about that, I supposed wear prison clothing right? But those warden surely change my clothing before they bury me right? **Right?**

Then, they see my body right!ah i cant married now...

But why my child form? Did the Hell Warden have some weird fetish… you know what? I don't really want to know and I don't even care

"I don't care about something that you care. I don't even remember my name" I answer him stoically

" **Why you don't remember? Are you stupid?"**

I feel twitch on my head now

Did he just provoke me? Or did he just playing stupid?

"Maybe because something fell to my head"

" **Oh... sorry then"**

Why feels sorry!? He's not even supposed to say that! He supposed to kill me

"I don't care! Kill me now!"

" **I don't understand you so I think I'm going to keep you-for now** **… it's not like I want you or something** **"**

He said with humph… he's such kind of tsundere

I don't even know how I should react now… dragon supposed to be majestic and proud!

Not like this tsundere… wishy washy dragon-like lizard with wings

Ah lets just pretend not to see it… I'm not even supposed to care anymore

"Just kill me now you stupid lizard"

Ah now it dawn me… can I died in the hell at the first place?

I'm statisfied when I see twitch on his head

But as if he know what I'm intend to do, he supressed his rage...

Oh I don't care anymore... kill me or keep me as pet— I don't care

After he sighing, he make face as if deciding what to do

I have a bad feeling about this…

" **You remind me a lot of her... I think I'll call you Vell for now- ah perhaps Vell2... work hard for amuse me from now on, Vellto** **! HYEHAHAHHAHA** **"**

The dragon-like lizard said with evil laugh

What a shitty naming sense… I don't have obligation to obey him anyway

For now let's just thinking a good name….

"Ah it's wrong! I'm supposed to focus on dying!"

" **Vellto, you are weird… I kinda regret taking you now"**

 _That was the first meeting of Darkness Dragon Valsphere and human child Vellto..._

 _They didnt realize it yet... but in the future they will care and love each other- not romantically of course..._

 **to be continued**

* * *

L2/N: ah... new fic

and first one of SI-OC fanfic that i ever write...

at first, i will tell you about the OC- which is Vellto. about her, if i must say abut her prsonality...

she is a broken girl that has lost the reason to live... she didnt really care about anything... and has trauma called 'survivor guilt'

if you dont know what is it... please ask google-sensei... i actually not really understand it and i think google sensei can explain it better than i am

i guess she is stubborn in her own way... just like what written in this prolog, she will only understand, hear and see what she want and refuse anything aside that...

aside that i will not disclose it yet- or perhaps havent plan it yet...

please tell me what you think, while i dont really mind with harsh review, i prefer with kind and constructive critique

and don't forget to like and favorite


	2. Chapter 1

**Neverending darkness**

 **Chapter 1- Journey**

From this point, this fic will contain spoiler- read it at your risk

But keep in mind that this is AU… this fic might different from the original story line

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail- its belong Hiro Mishima … if I did, a lot of people will die

"normal…" Vellto

" _italic…" Vell (dragon)_

" **bold…" Valsphere/Peterhausen**

* * *

 **Vellto POV**

ahhh...

I tried to groan but I can't seem to groan.  
Is my body in such a critical condition?

Okay, calm down.  
There's no pain on my body.

That is weird...  
I recall that I was executed by hanging.  
Did I fainted?

…

That was stupid… no matter how you think about it, executed mean die.

If you fainted while hanged, they won't do anything and let you suffer till you died-

At most, they will stab you with knife and ended your life with mercy…  
Even if I open my eyes, it's pitch-black here so I don't even know where am I.  
Or maybe I should say that I can't even move and I can feel that my body is covered by something.

This is unexpectedly soft but a bit smelly

Did I— no

This is not Hell

It's kinda warm but I still feels cold

I remember being picked by a weird dragon… but what happen afterwards?

Think… lets we think about it calmly

I was covered by something but that didn't kill me…

So what happen? I don't know

Last time I remember, after we left the village- I was flying with Peterhausen. Actually Peterhausen is the only one who flying— he held me on his hands.

Before that though, I was on his back but _accidentally_ fell and experiencing flying for the first time.

He caught me of course… damn lizard

After that he decide to hunt for food- we ended eating… something

I only know that it was some kind of meat… badly crushed meat

When I ask what kind of meat this is… Peterhausen said

"Just something I found near here" ending our conversation

At that time I hope that's not human meat… I don't want to become a cannibal yet nor do I plan to…

Ah… am I got food poisoned? Don't know… I quite sure that eating that raw or half baked might keep the bacteria survive… so I make sure to bake them fully.

But to make sure the bacteria burned to dead, I ended make the meat roasted badly

not intentionally

Perhaps thats why I got stomachache after that… even though Peterhausen ate the most meat

After that, he seems don't want to see my face

It's good then…

I hope he's bored with my existence, and release me—

Wait, that's wrong… he should've kill me

Did he kill me?

…

…

No, he didn't

Or rather he perhaps didn't want to dirty his hand to kill something like me

He just keep staring me with his red eyes

Did he want to kill me by staring at me? Fufufu…

Of course not, he perhaps want to keep an eye on me

He surely want to see me died painfully

How? Because it's very cold at night- he might want me to die from hypothermia or bugbites

It almost like winter night though it's dry and a lot of big mosquitoes and bugs

I'm really sure that current season is not winter

I didn't see snow

I don't know how and I don't care…

I'll refrain to think more about this, I already have a very rational answer

Dragon is exist in this place so unstable climate is not really weird

Perhaps it was because of magic…

Peterhausen talked about magic before…

Surely, this is one weird place…

Magic and dragons are exist

At first I think that this is past world or something though the dragon immediately prove it wrong.

Now that I realize it… how can dragon exist?

Dragon didn't exist before— the closest one is komodo or perhaps crocodile and other reptile

There is also dinosaur's existence though I don't really believe it

I mean… just because the bone is discovered doesn't meant dinosaur exist…

Are they sure that it was not a rock or something? Even if they really exist, so?

They still dead or evolved…

Yet another of humanity's funny imagination, those archeologist apparently really believe that humans used to be monkey

Or a tiger become whale also a dinosaur become a bird

Seriously? What are we? Pok*mon?

If you ask me, I refuse to be compared to monkey

I'm in Adam and Eve side about this

And again, even if dinosaur exist; they surely not dragon

I never see dinosaur bones that resemble with Peterhausen- big, horned and have six limb (four legs and two wings)

This answer the question if I'm thrown in the past world where the dinosaur alive.

If not the past world, the closest yet more unreasonable answer is—

I'm thrown to other world…

Let's not think about this anymore and focus to my current situation

my brain will surely fried if i keep thinking about this... that sounds pleasant- _minus the pain_

I still can feel my heartbeat so I'm surely not died

So where is this dark, smelly and warm place?

That Peterhausen surely leave me outdoor so that I'll die from Hypothermia

Did he move me to somewhere warm?

This place feels like created from hair

...

...

Wait… hair? Smelly? Warm?

It's clicked now

"What are you!? A mothergoose?" I unhesitatingly shouted

However due low amount of space and the fact that everywhere is furry, I probably sounds like

'Bwabh ba bhou!? Bha mwathwagwoosh?'

But no matter, it's still work as I feel sudden shift on the _space_

 **"Ah, you awake Vell"**

Slowly, he shifted his body to make space for me

And just with that, the warmth disappear

It was as if blizzard suddenly appear and invading my body

It's very cold… my body can't stop shivering

" **You're dying kid"** he said

Isn't that goo to hear?

Why do I feels pity from your eyes?

"It's cold… H-hey P-Peterhausen, could you please kill me already?"

" **It just only a day after we meet and you already ask a lot of thing"**

"N-No, t-this is the f-first"

" **Why are you want to die that much anyway?"**

His words make me remember my past life

"B-Because this is not H-Hell"

Yes after all… hell is the place for killer right? All those people I've killed would happy to see I'm thrown to hell

I want to apologize to them- perhaps by goes to hell, they will forgive me

Peterhausen then move closer to me and wrap me around his fur

It's warm… but still not enough

I hope I didn't move from my position back then

" **So you don't want to live in a place that not a hell?"**

"Y-You make it s-sounds like I am a m-masochist" I said- still shivering

" **But you are one"**

He answered calmly… his tone sounds exactly like when someone stating the obvious

"I-I am not a M-Masochist… I-I just w-want to die" I said slowly close my eyes due remembering all those event

I just don't want to live again…

" **That even worse! Jeez, I even lost count how many wrong things you said in our conversation… don't sleep or you'll die"**

"If I die, I will not bother you anymore you know?"

" **Okay… we rest enough. We'll keep going"**

"W-Where we going anyway?"

" **We're going to east"**

"I'm familiar with journey to west story but east? Why we're going to east anyway? Looking a book?"

Peterhausen took a glance at me…

His red eyes staring at my green eyes

After few moment of silence, his expression changed from curiosity to unreadable as if looking something weird…

" **We're looking for doctor… obviously something is wrong with your head- and we'll going to heal** **that"**

"Hmm? I don't even feels pain though" I said to him- beginning to control my shivering, though not much

" **What I'm talking about the inside of your head! You'll need human to deal with this"**

"If we're going to human population, I already can see our difficulty ahead"

I just said something obvious… a dragon in human population, I wonder if he's going to raid them

I feels like my expression changing to somewhat flat with sweat drop

As if understand my thought, Peterhausen

But before he can said something, I cut him

"I mean their difficulty"

" **I see… that's what you worrying for. While I admit we'll going to have some difficulty… you'll get surprised when we got there"**

He said with smirking… or at least I thought so…

He began to widening his wings and making pose to fly

Immediately after that, the cold wind pressure come from above with high speed

Ah no… it's not the wind that comes from above but we're the one who flying at extremely high speed

'flying with high speed at night with a sick child moreover only wearing thin clothing… what a great idea… let's just hope I died quickly'

Unable to endure the cold, I passed out

* * *

 **Third person POV**

 _A week later…_

A six years old human child that recently called Vellto regret many things

Whether from this life or her past life

The number just too much to count

And now, it increased again...

She regret the fact she follow the dragon back then

She blame it on her big mouth... if only she didnt make conversation with the dragon and just keep silent and accept her fate to die

Everything will better...

It would be nice if she died-

No, she didn't even ashamed to say that she would be very pleased if she died

But Vellto is too stubborn to give up

Today is mark of a week since she's forced to follow a dragon called Valsphere…

And she already attempt to suicide for many times

The dragon called Valsphere or Peterhausen (by her) is proven that he's somewhat stupid

He said that he want to go to somewhere in eastern continent… Valsphere has said that it would need five or six days to get there, though he must lower his speed due a sick child he brought…

The reason they went to eastern continent is very simple… that is looking a doctor to heal her

Vellto has conclude that the dragon want torture her until she died

After all… if he really care about her wellbeing, he should've landed on nearest village for first aid.

Yet he didn't

and she really sure that they already pass several human village.

Her quote - _flying with high speed at night with a sick child moreover only wearing thin clothing… what a great idea_

Vellto- upon seeing her dark future of tortured by cold wind and slight hypothermia, has attempt to suicide…

Though she keeps failing to die

When she's flying with the dragon, she decide to not breathing and die painfully in the cold sky—Valsphere somehow notice it and use something black to force her breathing.

Again when they flying, Vellto _incidentally_ fell- alas she's caught by the dragon

After she keep failing on her _air_ mission, she attempt to do it on the ground…

When the dragon leave her to hunt, Vellto started to wandering around at nearby forest… hoping that there are some hungry wild animal or something. She found wolf pack that hunting but somehow they ignore her- she never realize that she has dragon scent on her body.

There is one time when a brave beast appear and going to pounce her but alas, Valsphere appear exactly on that moment and the brave beast becoming that night dinner

Then night has arrive and they sleep separately…

Originally, Valsphere think that she finally awoke her fear for dragon… and amused the fact that she need quite long time to realize that… he almost forget the fact that she _still_ sick

But the real fact is different, Vellto intentionally sleep on a cold night when she's only wear her thin and damaged toga. She didn't mind to suffer hypothermia as long she died. But again, Valsphere seeing Vellto shivering; finally remember his original goal of their journey and brought her close- warming her body with his furry bodyparts.

Vellto notice it and move her body below Valsphere huge body, not to warming her body but hoping that he'll crush her when he moves his massive body. In the end, Valsphere stay awake entire night just so that Vellto stay alive

Valsphere still didn't realize Vellto's suicidal habit

Vellto finally realize that Valsphere really going to keep her alive no matter what, has stopped her attempt to suicide

—at least for now…

* * *

 **Vallsphere POV**

Vell…

That damn female dragon

She's damn stupid… just like most of the eastern dragon

What coexistence with human… to think that dragon race has fallen this far

It was stupid idea…

I don't understand… why we should talk and walk along with food?

Not even human do that… at most they will only keep them as living stock

Humans will only hold you back- the only good quality in their existence is their taste

They are just animal that can talk

That's why… getting along with them is just pure idiocy

They will only use us- dragons before attack us from our back

Dragon who want to co-exist with humans tended controlled by their emotion and ignoring their instinct

It's only make dragons weaker and weaker

But how…

How can you that damn strong…

It's not as if i'm crazy for power or something

I just didn't understand

I am darkness dragon and she also darkness dragon

I'm more focus on my healing magic and she too

The only difference between us is just our appearance and her love to humanity

Why she's so strong is what I ask to her… and her only answer is

" _Feelings perhaps… I only realize it after spending quite time with them"_

" **Feelings?"**

" _It was something that brute western dragon like you won't understand. Eastern dragons have it- of course… after all most of them live with humans"_

" **Eastern? Are you from there?"**

" _Yeah… listen very well Peterhausen… seeing a kind dragon like you ended like this, is hurting my_ _feelings"_

" **I'm not even kind… furthermore what is Peterhausen?"**

" _Its name of a kind, honorable and loyal dragon from story… Peterhausen, you exactly looks like him…"_

" **You keep calling me that— I'll tell you, I'm not him. Are you going to deny me from my own identity? There is limit on how you humiliate someone"**

" _fufu… I'm sorry then. Valsphere, I'm sure we'll not going to meet again so can you honor my last request? Or at least, just take it as order from this duel's victor"_

" **Very well… what your request?"**

" _I want you come to human side… I want you to find your power of feelings"_

" **You should know that I'm not really interested with power"**

" _fufu… well you always like that. I'm not tell you to gain power but I want you to find happiness"_

" **Why you—"**

Valsphere never finish his words as golden aura covering him then everything suddenly turn black. When he realize it, he already at some unknown land.

That was his first and last meeting with black colored female dragon called Vell

It leaves some unanswered question for him. Such as…

Why did she act as if we knew each other when it was our first meeting?

Why did she care about me?

How did she know my habit when fighting?

After thinking about that a lot, I finally decide honor her request-

though it will happen later when I at least grab understanding of my current situation. The current situation is just a lot of trouble and a lot of things unknown- one wrong move and everything will crumble

While I didn't mind dying, but to die before finish her request is just—

Unacceptable…

After all, I already promised

A month later, a chance to know my situation is arrive…

Some of western dragons planning to attack one of human village for food and sadistic pleasure…

I'm participating on that feast…

Though I'm not participating on the rampage part and just watching from behind

Some dragons ask me if something is wrong but I answered with something that they'll accept easily

" **I was hoping for challenge… I guess food is food no matter what"**

'Hoh? Tough words. Why don't just go to east and rampage there? Those idiotic dragon will give you challenge for sure'

" **That's good idea… I'll go there later"**

Then I left alone so they can started their feast

A little lie won't hurt…

After all I want to see it

Is what she said about us being brute is true?

Is my believe all this time is wrong?

Did my pride actually hold me back?

Did humans really have what she said?

Let me see it humans…

It only need two hours for me to understand that Vell is right all this time

I'm not ashamed to say that I'm cried at that time…

Dragon race has really fallen into nothing but prideless animal

My believe and pride completely crushed at that time

It was at that time when I'm planning to go to east hoping that they will accept me and teach me what Vell believes- I hear a sound

The sound originated from one of the fallen house

At first I thought it was something fall

But the sounds keep continued

Did some human survive?

I finally give up and checking what's wrong

It was a child, barely six year old if counted by human standards

Badly wounded and looks like completely lost her reason to live

I'm not particularly interest with her and going to kill her to end her suffering but she said something familiar

"Peterhausen"

Flashback of our fight suddenly appear and make me widening my eyes

This child- perhaps this child understand what she meant

For now let's just give her a bait

" **Peterhausen... what a nostalgic word. I remember I was called as such one time by that female dragon. To this day, I still didn't understand what it means. Tell me brat, what its meaning and I'll give you painless death**

"It was name of dragon from anime I think"

" **I think? You sounds not sure with your words. And what is anime? If you tell me, I'll let you live"**

I said with curious and calm tone though she frowned at my words

Did she unsatisfied with my offer?

"Don't want to..." she said with cute pout

" **Don't make my angry you brat! You should've grateful with my offer!"**

"Why should I grateful with that? Death is more desirable for me"

At that time, I can only silence

At first I really with her answer, but I must hold it for my promise

This brat, if this continue, I will ended to kill her either because my wrath or mercy

But that's not good

To think she's rather dead than alive, it was completely different from Vell I know

More important thing is that from her response, it's clear that she's desperate to die

Perhaps that's the right answer… to give her mercy

But let's just confirm it

Or rather let's try to makes her believe that death is not everything

Death is not a bad thing as it sometimes save other lives- though it's also not a good thing too

" **You don't want to live? Are you not scared of death? Arent you scared of me?"**

I tilts my head, acting as if I don't understand her

"Why should I want to live? Why should I scared of you?"

Emotionless tone… its completely broken- this child's heart

" **Because I am a dragon. Look at your surrounding you brat! I am the one who destroy your village, I am the one who kill and eat your parent and everyone in this village"**

I'm not though

"Who are they anyway? Are they important? I don't even know their face or name"

She didn't even care about them huh… she also said something _ANIM_ if im not misheard

Its surely has connection name Peterhausen and perhaps with that I can uncover the mysteries

" **Heheh... you make me curious brat! Now tell me what is _ANIME_ and I'll let you become my pet"**

"Don't want to… I don't even understand why you such passionate about it"

" **You dare to refuse me!"**

"Yes—"

" **Enough! I'm not interested on you anymore! TIME TO DIE!"**

Damn! I almost lost it! Calm down- calm down

My outburst before seems acting as blessing in disguise

With this, I hope she will awaken her instinct to live

This child is not ordinary, it was clear as a day.

But this prove me that she's surely more than that. Let alone children, even adult will cry in this situation

" **You aren't crying like other brat—screw that! Even adult human cry. Are you really not scared?"**

"I'm not!" she said, smiling brightly

It was very similar with her smile

" **Brat! What your relationship with that Vell?"**

"Vell? Who's that?"

" **You tell me"**

"I don't know"

I guess… there's no use huh…

"Aren't going to kill me? Or perhaps you are a softy"

She even dare to provoke me! She getting more and more similar with her, minus suicidal part though

She keep make me remember her

" **Perhaps... because of that stupid wench named Vell"**

I can only look at the sky, red sky that filled by smoke from this burned population

…

...

"I don't care with that! You can't even kill me, you don't have right to call yourself a dragon anymore"

Damn brat! Why did you decide to disturb such moments! Didn't your parent tech you to not disturb other people's thought!?

It was at this moment, I realize something crucial

" **Hoho.. I'm impressed! What makes you think I care what you think?Ah! What is your name brat? I'm Valsphere"**

Rather than answer me, she just looking at her body and making a weird gesture

Did she trying to seduce me?

For what though? It's weird if she seduce just for kill her

But sadly… I'm not interested with human female moreover a children

"I don't care about something that you care. I don't even remember my name"

Didn't remember her name? Amnesia?

" **Why you don't remember? Are you stupid?"**

"Maybe because something fell to my head"

At those words, I suddenly feels stab

Not because it's my doing, but rather because I did nothing to prevent that…

I suddenly feels guilty

" **Oh... sorry then"**

That was my honest feelings

"I don't care! Kill me now!"

Somehow the mood turn serious! It's bad… let's just change the mood

But how? Ah whatever…

" **I don't understand you so I think I'm going to keep you-for now… it's not like I want you or something"**

let's hope that with this, the mood is changed for better

It's not work! She pretend to not see it!

"Just kill me now you stupid lizard"

Even though I already lower my pride… yet she didn't even feels guilty and just changing topic

This brat! Really! Someday I'll kill you!

Stop stop! Let's not into that

Brat, you should think about your life… someday you will be killed by that mouth of yours

Ah that is if she hasn't succeed killing herself…

I already promised to change that didn't I?

Now that I think about it… she didn't even listen to me

She's really bad child… this type of children tended only listen to their guardian— someone that raise them

 _Sigh…_

Alright! I decided

Let's adopt her! To make sure that she saw me as something then make her to listen me!

But firstly let's do something about her name…

She has black hair and green eyes, so what's the perfect name for her?

Emerald— Emy?

Esmeralda

Jade? Hisui? Ah I think Zirconis already use that name now

Moss? What a stupid name

Teal? Pretty good but can be mistaken as tear

" **You remind me a lot of her... I think I'll call you Vell for now- ah perhaps Vell2... work hard for amuse me from now on, Vellto! HYEHAHAHHAHA"** I said with a little bit of joke followed by laughter

She only silent at my joke! Seriously! Did she accept that?

That supposed to be a joke!

Before I can change her name

"Ah it's wrong! I'm supposed to focus on dying!"

What's with the sudden outburst?

" **Vellto, you are weird… I kinda regret taking you now"**

That was my honest feelings

* * *

 **To be continued**

L2/N: ah I got low response for the prolog but don't mind it! I hope I got more response for this chapter one… _sniff_

It was only prolog… seriously! I don't mind- _sniff_ I don't mind…

I'm not crying! It just something on my eyes


End file.
